The Outcasts
by Oceantail
Summary: Sandeye is one of few cats living in a forest that have strange powers, and they've all been chased away by their families. He just happens to keep meeting many of the cats who are like this, and they unknowingly form a group that could possibly be the only hope to saving their home from destruction in the near future.
1. Fire & Leaf

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors obviously**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sandeye jumped up from his slumber. "Another nightmare..." he muttered and instantly gave up on sleeping.

He walked out from the small cave under an old tree stump that was his home. It was conveniently placed inside a large forest with colorful falling leaves where many other loners and clan cats lived, him being one of the loners. That's how it had been, he didn't really get a choice.

Sandeye felt the tan bandana that covered his left eye and sighed, not wanting to relive his past again and set out to hunt for his breakfast.

He naturally slid into a hunting position and pounced on a plump squirrel that was stocking up for winter.

Sandeye was bored, simply that. He had been doing this routine for so long he wanted to kill himself. He kept hoping for something interesting to come to him, even though he knew he would have to find it himself. He had always considered using his 'special' eye to look into his own future and see if it was worth living or not, but he had sworn to never use it after all the trouble it caused him.

He had believed nothing would ever happen, little did he know, he was so wrong.

A cat slightly smaller than him dashed by, nothing more than a blur, Sandeye still had managed to catch a glimpse of the cat's fiery orange pelt, much brighter than Sandeye's own creamy beige pelt and black stripes going down his front legs.

Besides that, there was a group of about five cats chasing after the orange one at extreme speed. "Supernatural creature!" One screamed. "Freak of nature!" Another added.

Curious, Sandeye followed them, recognizing the names the orange cat was being called, after all, Sandeye had been through a similar experience.

The orange cat did manage to shake off the chasers, however Sandeye had kept pace with him, and while the orange cat was leaning against a large oak panting heavily, Sandeye went up to him for a closer look.

Sandeye walked up from the side, and the orange cats swiveled towards him, flames bursting out of his ears and tail, almost setting the tree in fire. "Who are you!" He yelled.

Sandeye stopped an politely bowed his head, still in awe at the flames he was producing. "My name is Sandeye, who might you be?"

The orange cat relaxed ever so slightly, but still ready for a battle, he introduced himself, "I'm Flare." His flames reduced a little.

Upon closer inspection Sandeye could see a large scar in the shape of an x on Flare's chest. "Might I ask where you got that scar? And those flames?"

Flare sighed quietly, "This scar was from my 'family', they chased me away because I have supernatural powers. I had been hiding it from them for awhile, but one of them caught while I was practicing controlling them." Flare had no idea why he was telling this stranger his story, but he felt that Sandeye as well was hiding secrets behind that bandana he was wearing.

Both cats felt a little uncomfortable, they didn't mind each other's company, but both also were used to and preferred to be more alone.

"So you were exiled by your family as well..." Sandeye murmured.

Flare's red eyes stared at Sandeye, the fiery cat eased back into a sitting position and lied back down, feeling the sunlight soaking back into him, and replenishing his energy. Not even realizing he was comfortable enough with this stranger, he fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

Sandeye could only stare as this small cat fell asleep right in front of him.

"I think that if I stay with Flare, I might just find this life interesting after all." Sandeye whispered as he sat down as well.

* * *

Sandeye padded along next to Flare, it was another scorchingly hot day, but obviously Flare didn't seem to mind.

Sandeye slightly panted while Flare asked questions, "Where are we going?" He meowed.

"I don't know, I thought you were leading." Sandeye said.

"What! I have no clue where we are." Flare exclaimed.

Sandeye mentally face palmed. "I guess we'll just travel around the forest then." He muttered as an orange leaf landed on his head. "Let's be careful to not step on clan territory." He added, his blood boiling at the thought of accidentally stepping back on Dusty Clan's territory again.

Suddenly, a strange cat came tumbling out of the bushes, right into the path of Sandeye and Flare.

"Ugh, I need to stop getting my tail caught on things!" She meowed and stood up.

The two cats took in this strange one, her appearance was 'unique', she had white fur with almost maroon looking stripes throughout her body, she had stunning emerald green eyes, wore a pink flower on her right ear and had four gold rings on her tail, but that was the weird thing about her, her tail.

It was way longer than any normal tail, at least two or three feet longer than Sandeye's tail, and he was much larger in size than her. It was like her tail had been stretched out.

"Hello, sorry for barging into your guys' party!" She chirped, "My name is Leafytail!"

Sandeye and Flare questioningly stared at Leafytail, *she's crazy.* They both solemnly thought.

"This is the part where you introduce yourself." She added and used her tail to dust herself off.

"Why should we introduce ourselves to a crazy cat like you?" Flare asked.

"Haha! I probably seem crazy, I guess there's nothing I can do about that. Well actually I was trying to escape some of my old Clanmates, they've been hunting me my whole life!" Leafytail laughed.

*How can she sound so happy about that!* Sandeye thought.

Flare still was looking at her like she was crazy but hesitantly introduced them, "My name is Flare, I just met Sandeye right here, we're looking for something to do."

"Nice to meet you Flare, Sandeye!" She nodded at them. "Sandeye, that sounds like a warrior name, are you possibly part of a clan?" She asked.

Sandeye's fur prickled, "Yeah, was," He mumbled, "Was part of Dusty Clan that is."

"I see, I see, well if we were both still part of the clans we'd be enemies huh? I was in Golden Clan for about a moon, but you know, difficulties came along..." She trailed off as thrashing could be heard coming from the general direction they came in.

"They're not the best hunters." She muttered, "Let's go guys, follow me."

Not quite sure why, the two toms began to follow her as they snuck through brush and escaped farther away into a meadow next to the autumn looking forest.

"That was fun!" Leafytail meowed.

"Is your life like this on a daily basis?" Sandeye questioned.

"Pretty much, but it's like an adventure! Better than having a boring life." She answered.

"You know, Leafytail, you should travel with us! We don't quite know what to do for our lives, but the three of us have common ground, we've all been exiled." It was not the best thing to have in common with someone, but it made them all feel closer.

Little did the group of three know that nearby a large, muscular pure black cat with a scar running through his eye was sitting in the shadows, watching them.

He softly chuckled at their innocence. "Enjoy the forest while you can, because I plan on changing everything." He whispered.

With that, he vanished into back into the dark.


	2. Ice & Sparrow

**A/N: Feel free to review if you have any ideas, though I already have a few chapters written out.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I'm Hungryyyyy...!" Leafytail whined.

"Fine! We'll stop traveling and look for some prey just SHUT UP!" Sandeye snapped.

"Yay!" Leafytail and Flare cheered.

Currently Sandeye, Flare, and Leafytail were traveling to the opposite side of the forest where the oak trees ended and pine trees began, this forest however was huge and it would take days to reach the other side.

The group of three stopped in a small clearing and split up to do their own hunting.

Sandeye padded over to a small stream and caught the scent of a water vole. Following it, he quietly stalked his prey, pounced right as it noticed him, and finished it with a swift bite to the neck.

He silently walked back to the clearing where they had split up and saw he was the first one back, *Slow hunters* he thought.

He finished his meal before the others were even back, so he began to rearrange his bandana, as it was starting to slip off. Leafytail was walking back towards Sandeye with a sparrow and a rabbit in her jaw as Sandeye washed himself.

"Where's Flare?" Sandeye asked.

Leafytail shrugged, "He isn't here yet?"

Sandeye shook his head, "I'll go look for him, you wait here."

He ventured out into the forest and began to call Flare's name.

He was beginning to become frustrated with his small orange friend who could've easily blended in with all the fall colors when thorny vines began to grow out of the ground and wrap around his paws, leaving him stuck, unable to move.

His body became colder and colder, like ice was penetrating his inside. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was light gray with a tint of blue.

Sandeye awoke next to one of the many thick oak trees in this forest, he could see Leafytail and Flare, the three were held to the ground by the strong thorny vines that had trapped him earlier. He could feel various scratches because of the thorns.

"Wow, you woke up fast! You should've been out cold for at least 3 more days, I guess that means you're like, super strong!" Sandeye heard a high pitch voice exclaim. "Father, the cat with the bandana woke up!" She added.

Sandeye turned to see that it was a small brown kit with a stripe on her two ears and all four paws that was yelling. He saw that she as well had the thorny vines wrapping around her paws and to her ears, she however, could move about freely, and from the looks of it, was not harmed by the thorns.

*She must be controlling these vines then.* Sandeye concluded.

Another cat stepped into view, Sandeye saw that it was the cat he'd seen before he passed out, a large tom with light gray fur that had a bluish tint, he also had icy blue eyes.

"How did you wake up so fast, it's only been two days?" The large cat asked.

"I've been sleeping for two whole days?!" Sandeye meowed in shock.

"Yes, me and Sparrowkit found you wandering on our territory, it's not very big so I don't know why you felt the need to hunt on it. Who are you cats?" The large cat asked another question.

Sandeye narrowed his eyes. "That seems to be the question everyone asks. If you really need to know, I am Sandeye, I'm traveling with a few cats I just met, that's Flare," he stated pointing at the orange cat, still out cold, "and that's Leafytail," pointing at the long tailed she-cat he asked a question of his own, "Who are you to take us hostages?"

"I am Frozenfur, this is my daughter, Sparrowkit. An I have a right to prevent you from hunting on my territory." Frozenfur said with an icy voice.

"If you're going to call this your territory you know you'll have to actually mark it." Sandeye replied, just as cold.

"I mark every side except the cliff side, don't tell me you guys came from that side?" He looked at them like they were complete idiots.

"So what?" Sandeye muttered. Flare had stupidly fallen down one of the shorter cliffs, so Sandeye and Leafytail had to go after him.

Frozenfur snorted, "Well your friends probably won't be up for awhile so-"

"Who won't be up for awhile?" Flare's voice came as his head popped up.

"You too?! What are you guys, some kind of monsters? My ice should've kept you out cold for much longer!" Frozenfur looked confused.

Sandeye and Flare shared a look, "Well I don't know about Sandeye, but your ice only kept me out for about an hour, I mean I AM Fire, I've just been sleeping." Flare yawned as Flames began to burn on his ears again to prove his point.

Frozenfur gaped at him. Sandeye chuckled.

"You have powers too?" Sparrowkit meowed.

"We all do." Flare said waving his tail at Sandeye and Leafytail.

"Really?! What can you do Sandeye?" Sparrowkit said.

Sandeye sighed, perhaps it was time to tell his friends what he could do anyways, "I use this bandana to cover my left eye because I can use it to see into the future, it brought me lots of trouble so I promised to never use it again."

Sandeye began to relive a bad memory.

* * *

_Sandkit bounded out of the nursery den, he was four moons old and was ready to play with his sister, Fernkit. However as he exited the nursery, his view of the dusty clan camp was replaced by a vision of a familiar looking river that separated Dusty Clan's territory and Golden Clan's territory. Sandkit could see Fernkit walking along the river, looking for prey, *What's she doing? She's not old enough to hunt for the clan yet.* Sandkit questioned. It seemed like the river was fast flowing, *it hasn't rained_

_recently?* Sandkit tried to walk towards Fernkit, but he couldn't move from where he stood. His eyes widened a he scented a fox, *Fernkit!* An oversized fox was stalking towards his sister. *NO!* He tried to scream as the fox viciously attacked Fernkit. Sandkit watched in terror as it threw her into the river._

_Suddenly the vision was gone and Sandkit was staring at the camp again gasping for breath. *Was I daydreaming? What a horrible dream!* Sandkit thought._

_He played moss ball with Fernkit by the nursery, shrugging of his 'dream' and fell asleep peacefully that night._

_In the morning, Sandkit felt colder than usual, he notice his sister's presence was missing, *Did she go out of the camp with Mother again?* He wondered._

_Sandkit sighed and went back to sleep, but was awoken by a scream awhile later._

_"My Fernkit!" Sandkit could hear his mother's voice and dashed out of the nursery, only to see a horrific sight._

_Fernkit was lying on the ground in front of his mother, she was drenched in water and reeked of fox. There was a large gash in her throat that still seemed to trickle blood._

_"I'm sorry, we found her in the river that's on the border by Golden Clan, we can only assume she was attacked by a fox." A clan member named Cloudwing bowed his head._

_"NOOO!" Sandkit yelled as he ran over to his sister, remembering his dream yesterday._

_"You!" His mother said whipping her head towards him and dragged him into the empty nursery._

_"I-I-I didn't think it would happen!" Sandkit panicked._

_"I know about your eye! You knew about this?!" His mother screeched._

_"What do you mean about my eye!"_

_"You had a vision didn't you? You can see into the future! You know, you knew this would happen, yet you did nothing!" The next lone word his mother whispered next before storming out was enough to kill Sandkit on the inside,_

_"Traitor."_

_Leaving Sandkit to slump on the ground and watch as his last family member abandoned him._

* * *

Sandeye shuddered as he finished telling one of his worst memories of his childhood. A pang of sadness hit him as he remembered his sister.

"Wow... I'm sorry..." Flare mumbled.

Sandeye shook his head, "It's okay, what's past is past." He was determined to keep living happily for his sister, which is why he had made friends with Flare and Leafytail. Of course, they were still in this hostage situation, but Sandeye could see the pity in Frozenfur's eyes. Sandeye believed he had won him over.

Frozenfur sighed, "Sparrowkit, remove your vines, I think we should travel with these cats, if that's alright?"

"The more the merrier!" Leafytail's voice chirped as she woke up.

"Oh, you're alive." Flare said.

"We'll travel with you on one condition, me and Sparrowkit can visit the stream in the meadow, it's where Meadowtail is buried." Frozenfur said.

Leafytail started complaining, "But we just came from ther-"

"Okay, we'll join you." Sandeye cut her off.

The vines covering the three cats receded and they stood up and stretched, their bodies were very sore.

"When are you ready to start traveling?" Sandeye asked.

"Immediately." Was Frozenfur's response.

"Alright guys! Let's go!" Flare jumped.


	3. Hazel & Spirit

**Disclaimer-Anything from the Warriors series isn't mine**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

As well, there was another cat not too far away who had no idea what awaits her, Hazelfur was slinking through the bushes. Her beautiful white fur was covered in mud to help mask her scent, and she was walking with a close friend of her's, Spiritstep.

They had a very important reason as to why they were sneaking around in mud.

"What do we do? Spiritstep furiously whispered.

"The only thing we can, run away, quick, faster." Hazelfur whispered back.

"What if they catch us!" Spiritstep worriedly whispered.

Hazelfur stopped talking, it was too risky, first they had to get off this wretched clan's territory.

Her heart was beating super fast, this was like a game of hide-and-seek, which in her opinion was the worst game possibly ever created.

After running back and forth and side to side, not making very much progress at all, the two mud streaked cats reached the border drenched in Black Clan's stench, one she hated now, even though it consumed her as well.

"Run!" Hazelfur panted, happy to not sneak around through the undergrowth at this point.

This escape was an escape for their life, though you'll understand more later.

The duo had reached the autumn forest and looking behind them as they ran, they waved their tails goodbye to the shadowy pine forest they'd called home for eleven moons.

Honestly, Spiritstep was glad to be rid of that gloomy place, but Hazelfur could already feel homesickness, wishing for the shadows around her to mask her presence.

But she didn't want anything more to do with Dark Clan, they were evil and she had to warn someone.

"Spiritstep we need to find help quickly."

Hazelfur stated as they began to slow to a trot.

"I know, but who?"

"Who isn't going to wish to protect the forest?"

"Who knows? Maybe they'll scare everyone away."

The two cat were too busy arguing to notice the large cat sneaking up behind him, until he jumped on Hazelfur and began to claw her. She shrieked and Spiritstep looked at her, horrified.

"Run, Spiritstep, I'll distract him!" Hazelfur yelled, desperate to protect her only friend.

Spiritstep did as she was told and Hazelfur turned to examine her attacker, it was a large brown-furred tom cat with scars covering his body, Hazelfur growled, recognizing her old clanmate, "Woodstep."

"Hazelfur, you are breaking the clan law, therefore you must be executed." He growled back.

Woodstep ran at her, but Hazelfur dodged at the last second, turned to face his side and aimed a blow to his hind leg, it barely damaged him.

He spun around equally as fast and clawed Hazelfur right by her eye, she hissed and batted his paw away to return a scratch on his nose.

Woodstep looked annoyed, like this fight was just a waste of his time. He jumped and flipped over Hazelfur and pinned her down then he began to slowly rake his claws down her stomach, Hazelfur winced, *That's going to leave a scar.*

The situation was looking grim for her, she knew she had to do something or she was done for. She rolled over to the side and managed to escape Woodstep's grasp and stood panting for a second, trying to devise a plan, when she saw another cat appearing behind Woodstep, and they were probably there to aid him. *I guess this is it...* She thought in her last few seconds, preparing for the worst.

* * *

A decent sized, white-spotted cat was slightly shuddering as he stood outside his Leader's den. Not only was his leader already in a pissed off mood, (the white spotted cat could hear him muttering to him himself, "How could I have let them escape?" and letting out strings of curses), but now he only had more bad news to deliver to his usually calm and cold leader.

Gathering up what little courage he could muster, he stepped inside the small cave and could see the large black tom with the light leaking through.

"What do you need Foampelt?" His leader asked with a glare. Foampelt held his head high, "I have just received a prophecy, though it was very distinct and non-descriptive." He meowed to the black cat.

The leader continued to stare at him hard, "Continue."

"Well I was informed that there was a group of cats that, even if they weren't aware of it yet, were somehow going to stop your 'brilliant' plan." Foampelt informed him, adding the 'brilliant' to hopefully keep from being killed, even though he was the only medicine cat here.

His Leader's eyes full of fire suddenly, "I think I know exactly who this group is. Send our best fighters to find a group led by a cat wearing a bandana."


	4. Fade

**Chapter Four**

Sandeye walked forward, ignoring the pain that ran through his paws up into his legs. Him and his newfound group had been walking all day long, as they had the day before, and the day before... You get it. Days had been going by with nothing eventful happening, they had almost reached the meadow that was their original starting point, and Leafytail was still grumbling about the pointlessness of traveling all the way back here.

Sandeye looked around at the leaves falling everywhere, soon it would be Leaf Bare, which would mean more fighting between the cats who lived in the forest for the little prey scattered around. He sighed and kept his vision straight forward, he didn't want to think about the future.

"I think I can see it." Flare's voice snapped Sandeye out of his trance.

Frozenfur nodded his head as he saw the large meadow right up ahead.

"Yes!" Leafytail cheered and ran ahead, somehow finding the strength left in her to do so. However she suddenly stopped. "What's up?" Sandeye called.

They soon saw as they stepped into the meadow, there was a lone cat sitting in the center, not too far from the stream they were aiming for.

Sandeye continued to walk forward and inspected the cat as he got closer. It seemed to be a male cat, he had strange fading fur, starting at his black ear tips, it faded into various grays down his body and ended at his tail tip white. He had a chain draped around his neck that went down and wrapped around his paw. Lastly, he had claw marks through his eyes, signaling he had been in some sort of nasty battle, and was most likely blind.

This cat seemed to be ignoring him, he should've sensed Sandeye by now, but did not even so much send a glance in his direction. This kind of annoyed Sandeye, so he walked up to the cat an stood in front of him.

"Excuse me," Sandeye started. However this cat turned his eyes up to him and sent him a hard glare, warning him to stay away.

Sandeye ignored it, "Who are you?"

The cat looked away, "I don't have to tell you, for all I know, you're my enemy."

"Well you can stop pretending like you're not blind because it's obvious your eyes have been in a bad situation." Sandeye mocked.

The cat sprung up, "Are you picking a fight with me?"

Suddenly, the rest of Sandeye's group came up from the side, "Woah calm down, we're just here to see the stream." Frozenfur said coolly, Sparrowkit nodding her head slightly in agreement.

The stranger sat back down slowly and put on a calmer face. "For your information my name is Fade, I bet you can't guess why, so you can stop calling me 'stranger cat' and so on in your thoughts."

Fade didn't look very happy with so many cats surrounding him, probably because he was blind so he could only sense them.

He gave a sigh of defeat, "Yes I am blind, but it is not a story I'm willing to tell you so don't ask please, may I ask who you are and why you're bugging me?"

"We're just a group of cats traveling by and-" Sandeye explained for the millionth time, but was quickly cut off by Leafytail.

"Guys, we need a name for our group, see instead of just 'a group' we could be '_ Group'!" She excitedly chirped.

Sandeye shot an annoyed look at Leafytail, but the rest of the group started murmuring, believing she had a 'great' idea.

"This isn't my problem..." Fade muttered and stood up to walk away, when suddenly, battle cries sounded from the opposite side of the meadow from where the cats entered from. A large group of ten or so cats was heading right towards them, and they looked bloodthirsty.

The Cats all looked at each other, obviously confused as to what was happening, but all they had time to do was to get into a battle stance. The attackers rushed closer and jumped over the stream, landing right next to Sandeye and his friends and a battle, over who knows what as far as they knew, began.

* * *

Flare crouched down and Flames erupted from his ears and tails as two large cats barreled into him, but they quickly retaliated with burns scattered throughout their fur. The orange cat and two toms circled each other, devising their next move.

Flare made the first move and darted to the side at lightning fast speed, and with extreme accuracy, gathered up some fire on his claws and raked them down the unfortunate cats side, leaving a deep burning and bleeding wound. Unluckily for Flare, the second cat was already behind him, he grabbed Flare's tail and bit it as hard as he could, still not satisfied with that, he dug his claws into the orange fur as well.

Flare returned his Flames back to his tail as he sensed the pain and used them for his defense. This burned the cats mouth and Flare stepped out victorious with two burned up bodies behind him, "That was too easy." He meowed and turned towards Fade, remembering the cat's blind problem.

The blind cat was currently fighting a white furred he-cat, who was obviously more experienced than the cats Flare had just defeated.

All Fade could do was dodge the fast cat's furious attacks. He sensed the white cat was behind him so quickly after he had just attacked Fade's front. Still, all Fade was seeing was pitch blackness.

Fade was pretty battered up already, Various scratches went down his body, but it hardly hurt compare to the pain he'd felt when he'd lost his vision. Fade was determined to win this fight, he sensed the cat approaching from his left. Fade feigned confusion and right as the cat was about to leap, Fade swiveled around and leapt on the cat, scratching everywhere he could reach with his claws.

The cat yowled in pain and threw off Fade, then clawed at Fade's ears. Fade retaliated by grabbing that cat's paws and shoving him down, probably spraining them. The cat still refused to give up and dashed in fast circles around Fade to confuse him, which worked quite effectively. The cat gathered up speed and went faster and faster, leaving Fade spinning in circles, ready to defend.

However, the cat suddenly broke the circle, darted under Fade and clawed his underbelly, then proceeded to flip Fade over and escape from his grasp.

Fade was running out of energy fast, he needed to end it with the next blow. Fade sensed that the cat had stepped back to stop his panting for a second. Fade saw the opportunity and dazed forward, the cat outstretched his claws, but Fade couldn't avoid it if he wanted to deliver the finishing blow. As the cat sunk his claws into Fade's chest, and snapped his chain, Fade sunk his teeth deep into the other cat's neck.

The cat stared wide eyed for a second and fell over, most likely not getting back up. At the same time, Fade flopped onto his side, falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Grey

**Chapter Five**

Hazelfur was quite startled when the shadowy cat leapt onto Woodstep and clawed his face, then threw him to the side with ease. Hazelfur backed up in fear, the cat was probably after her next.

Her 'savior' slowly advanced forward towards Hazelfur, and the shadows played on his face slightly, letting her only see him slightly. He had gray fur and was wearing a red scarf. His silver eyes tried to send her a message of calmness, but it was hard to receive when she had just seen him easily defeat a cat she was struggling against.

"Hello, my name is Grey, and because I just saved you I believe I should have the honor of getting to know your name?" The cat was only a tail length away from her now.

"Oh, uh-um, My name is Hazelfur, me and my friend were trying to escape from Dark Clan, they-they are planning something and we ran to warn someone." Hazelfur mumbled.

"That would explain the mud." Grey nodded at Hazelfur's mud streaked fur.

Hazelfur looked at her paws, "Um thank you for saving me..."

Grey smirked, "why don't we go find your friend, there are other hostile cats around."

Hazelfur's eyes widened an she quickly nodded, and began to run in the direction Spiritstep had gone off in, Grey was close on her heels.

"I'll go get an aerial view, and tell you if I can spot her." Grey said, momentarily confusing Hazelfur, until a giant pair of wings unfolded from his back and he jumped into the air and flew above the trees, the end of his scarf fluttering in the wind.

Hazelfur stopped running and her mouth dropped open, staring in pure confusion where Grey had just disappeared.

"That's not normal, right?" She whispered.

Hazelfur had heard of cats that had special powers, but this was her first time seeing one. She had to admit, it was kind of cool.

Hazelfur slowly began to walk forward again, waiting for Grey's return.

"Hazelfur, I saw her, she's off to the side next to a short but fat looking tree!" Grey came crashing through the branches.

"Are you sure it's her?" Asked Hazelfur.

"Well she was covered in mud as well, so I only assumed." Came his reply.

Hazelfur ran to the side like Grey said and found the tree he was talking about, with Spiritstep sitting next to it, attempting to lick the dried mud off her pelt.

"Hazelfur, oh! I thought you were going to die!" Spiritstep happily yelped and crashed into her friend.

Hazelfur laughed, "Well actually Grey save me." She waved her tail at her rescuer.

Spiritstep looked over at Grey who was shaking out and stretching his wings and had the same reaction Hazelfur just had.

"He has wings?" She furiously whispered.

Hazelfur nodded and laughed a little more, but then remembered their current situation, Dark Clan. "Grey, do you want to travel with us, so we can go find help?" She meowed.

"I still have no idea what we're finding help for?" Grey responded.

Hazelfur sighed, guess there was no avoiding the question now...


	6. Night Sky

**Chapter Six**

Sandeye, it had seemed, had been attacked by the leader of the opposite gang. It was just a guess, but this cat was at the head of the group whilst running towards them.

The leader had ruffled, murky gray fur with patches of it missing on his body. One of his ears was torn badly, and he had menacing yellow eyes. His claws were scarily long, and he seemed to be emitting more blood lust than the rest of his group combined.

All Sandeye could do was prepare and bring out his claws, his enemy crashed into Sandeye, sending him flying and knocking the breath out of his lungs. Sandeye landed and coughed up a bit of blood. This cat was very strong, but also slow, Sandeye would need to use this to his advantage. He could see that Flare and Fade had defeated their opponents already, and the rest of his group was fighting hard. "Are you the leader of this ragtag bunch?" Sandeye's opponent sneered.

Sandeye glared at him, "I wouldn't say I'm the leader, I wouldn't say any of us is the leader, we're all equals, and not a ragtag group, but just a few cats looking for an adventure." He spat.

The strong cat snorted and prepared for another attack, this time as he ran at him, Sandeye was prepared, and neatly dodged by jumping up and landing on the cats back. He gave him a few scratches, then leapt back off, narrowly avoiding a blow from the massive claws.

"I bet you're the leader of these ugly cats." Sandeye waved his tail at the opposing group as he and the leader faced each other again. It probably wasn't a good plan to provoke the strong cat, but Sandeye had to do it for his ego.

The cat growled and charged again, but this time when Sandeye dodged, the cat expected it and grabbed him midair, forcing him back to the ground. "I'll make you into an ugly cat!" The large tom hissed, pinned Sandeye down and clawed the sides of his face.

"What's up with this ugly bandana on your face?" The cat laughed and tore it off.

Sandeye let out a bloodcurdling screech and shot his paws upward, sinking them deep into his enemy's stomach, trying to cause as much pain as possible.

*Shoot, shoot, shoot! Ah!* Sandeye tried to keep his exposed eye closed as the large cat jumped off him, hissing in pain. Sandeye felt around for his bandana, but it had been thrown quite far away. This time it was Sandeye's turn to growl as he faced his opponent.

He was filled with newfound rage towards the little respect this cat had showed his precious bandana.

Sandeye ran at him in zig-zag motions so that he had no way of telling which side Sandeye would attack. Once Sandeye was close enough, he bit down hard into that annoying cat's leg, hopefully rendering it useless. Then, proceeded to jump away and dash to the other side, quickly doing the same to his other front leg, only receiving a few scratches on the top of his head.

The cat was struggling to stay on his paws, Sandeye could tell, but this made the cat more pissed off and wanting Sandeye's blood.

When Sandeye went in for a hind leg, the cat manage to get a grip on Sandeye's tail, and used his unnaturally long claws to shred it as much to his ability.

Sandeye yanked his bloody tail away and jumped on the large cat's back, and doing the last possible thing he could, sunk his claws into the side, and left deep claw marks. Finally, the cat fell on his side, unable to move his legs that Sandeye had damaged earlier.

However, suddenly the thing Sandeye wanted the least to happen, began to happen, he was having another vision.

* * *

_It was super misty out and Sandeye could feel something warm pelting against him. He looked up to see it was rain, but slowly the rain began to morph into something warmer and stickier._

_Blood._

_He could hear terrified shrieks around him and felt like he had just been torn to shreds. He had no idea where the shrieks where coming from, so he began to walk forward, hoping their was something he could do to silence it._

_However this was his mistake, because as he walked forward more, he suddenly felt the absence of the ground beneath his paws. He was falling._

* * *

Sandeye gasped as he came back to reality, he grabbed his bandana quickly and tied it back on before anything else could happen. The cat he had defeated was bleeding a lot, so Sandeye decided the battle was finished and left him there. Sandeye walked over to the stream and cleaned off his wounds and waited for the rest of his friends.

Meanwhile, Leafytail and Frozenfur had finished off a few filler cats who honestly weren't very strong, nor were they well-trained. Sparrowkit had cheered them on from the sidelines.

Honestly, Leafytail believed if her friends hadn't been through so much torture in their lives, they wouldn't have stood a chance against the group they'd narrowly defeated.

"Hey does anyone know any medicinal stuff? I think we need a little healing up..." Leafytail heard Sandeye mutter.

"U-uhm... I-I know a l-little about medicine..." A small voice came from the forest.

The group whipped around, preparing for another battle, but all they saw was a small, pure black cat step out into the meadow. She shyly walked up to the group and looked at their damaged condition. Up close Leafytail could see the cat had pale blue eyes, a lone white stripe on her tail and a long scar traveling down her right hind leg.

"My name I-is 'The Night Sky That Illuminates The Star' or you can call me Night Sky for short. It makes more sense if you know my sister's name is 'The Star That Always Shines Bright' or in short, Star. But I can help you... If you want..." Night Sky mumbled.

Night Sky then saw Fade's limp body and ran over to him to examine his condition.

"Hey-" Flare started, but was cut off.

"Please do help heal our injured cats." Sandeye bowed his head, it seemed he had tied his bandana back on when Leafytail wasn't looking.

Leafytail padded next to Night Sky and examined Fade as well, he didn't look too good. Deep claw marks bled onto his chest, and many scratches were on his body, in total, it looked like he bled a 'little' too much.

"Can someone get me some cobwebs?" Night Sky meowed, suddenly turning into a serious mode.

"I will," Frozenfur volunteered and ran off with Sparrowkit.

"I should probably mention I'm color blind." Night Sky stated.

"Really? That's a coincidence, Fade right here is purely blind." Leafytail said with a slight tone of surprise in her voice.

Night Sky looked down slightly at Fade with an unreadable expression and then stood up and began to examine the other cat's injuries.

She was checking Sandeye's ripped up tail when Frozenfur and Sparrowkit came back with a bunch of cobwebs and a few other herbs Leafytail didn't recognize.

Night Sky accepted them gratefully and padded back over to Fade to patch him up first. Leafytail decided to sit down and relax a little, the air around the group was somewhat tense.

"Guys I know we're all tired so we should relax and stay here the night." Leafytail suggested.

"But what if more cats come?" Asked Flare.

"We could have a guard, if any cat is willing to do it?" Sandeye thoughtfully added.

"I'll guard if another cat catches food for The rest of us." Meowed Leafytail.

"I wasn't wounded too badly so I could catch prey." Came Frozenfur's voice.

"Is alright if I stay too, to keep looking after the injured cats?" Night Sky quietly questioned.

"Of course! You should continue to stay with us, you'd be the first friend I'd have that would be a girl." Leafytail said, excited to get to know someone new. "Other than Sparrowkit!" She added, looking over at the small brown kit.

If the group had gotten any less tense, it was soon reverted back as dark gray clouds spread towards them, bringing a violent storm. They could already hear thunder rumbling in the distance.

Sandeye's ears perked, he knew their plans of sleeping in the field had been ruined. "Frozenfur, come help me carry Fade, we need to find shelter before the storm hits." He meowed.

Night Sky had just finished treating his wounds and moved out of the way as the sand-colored cat and icy cat picked him up and began to walk towards the forest, the rest of the group trailing behind.


	7. Lightning Cloud

**Chapter Seven**

Sandeye sat down beneath the canopy of colorful leaves, he knew it could only provide so much shelter, but they'd had no luck in finding a cave. All the prey was hiding as well from the storm so they had no food at the moment.

He could hear Leafytail talking to Night Sky as she patched up the other cats and settled down in a small hollow beneath the tree Sandeye sat next to. The hollow also held Flare, Sparrowkit, Fade and Leafytail, so maybe it wasn't that small, but he and Frozenfur had offered to stay out here.

The storm began with a slight drizzle, and then turned into full blown pouring down rain, grape sized hail pelting the ground as well. Thunder shook the ground and lightning struck nearby. Sandeye unintentionally flinched, but quickly hid it.

Thus, the group of cats began to wait out the long storm.

* * *

An idea popped into Leafytail's mind, they had been waiting out the storm for quite awhile. Poor Sandeye and Frozenfur were soaked even with the trees leaves to protect them.

"I thougt of a name for our group!" Leafytail exclaimed.

"Again with this?" Muttered Sandeye, but he was the only one who heard himself because the others were excitedly chattering away, completely oblivious to the storm outside.

"We could be, 'The Outcasts' because we all are in one way or another, right?" Leafytail meowed, a few cats nodding in agreement. For some reason they were taking this whole name thing seriously.

Sandeye sighed. He could barely hear anything over the pounding rain but he was close enough to the hollow to hear Leafytail's idea.

"Alright, alright! We should be The Outcasts then, so our enemies know what to call us!" Flare cheered.

"What enemies? you idiot." Fade contributed. He had woken up shortly after the storm had started.

Flare shrugged, and accidentally numbed into Leafytail.

"Hey watch we're you're going," Leafytail said in an obviously annoyed tone. Flare snorted, "It's not my fault this stupid storm showed up, causing us to have to take shelter."

"Guys, can't you all just be nice, you could have been outside like Sandeye or Frozenfur because there isn't enough space." Sparrowkit tried to calm them down.

Meanwhile Sandeye just listened to the ryhtmatic sound of the rain pounding against the ground, until it slowly became a drizzle. Until a cat literally came falling out of the trees.

* * *

The cat had landed not all that far away from Sandeye, who was now

Right beside the cat, checking if he had got injured and why he was up in the trees in the first place.

This new cat quickly stood up accidentally hitting his head on Sandeye's and both cats backed away, muttering under their breath.

When they regained their composure, the two cats faced each other and inspected one another through the rain that was drizzling down.

The cat Sandeye studied was dark grey and had a jagged tan stripe going down his back. He also had orange eyes.

The grey cat finally broke the silence when he said, "I didn't think I would get to see you up close!" And barreled into Sandeye.

Pure confusion ran throug Sandeye as he was tackled, the cat didn't seem to do it with hostile intent. "I watched you guys fight, and it was so awesome! By the way my name is Lightningcloud and I'm from Golden Clan, technically I'm supposed to be hunting, but I got a little lost and ended up here and saw you guys, and!" The cat said in one breath, he had to pause for a minute to catch his breath but Sandeye interrupted him.

"Woah, Calm down, why're you squealing like some crazed fan?" Sandeye said, even though it was doing nothing to calm down the drenched cat.

"Because I am!" Lightningcloud replied.

Right about then the storm died down, rain coming to a stop and the last bit of thunder fading away. Everything was still grey because of the clouds blocking the sky. The cats that had been hiding out in the hollow scrambled out, eager for some space to move around, and they all saw Sandeye talking to a stranger.


End file.
